megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
High Max
High Max (also known as Spencer (Human name), and the Annihilator) is one of the main antagonist in the Megaman NGX Series. He is also a Vice-King of the Repliforce Empire and leader of the Fighting Force. His troops specialize in physical combat. He serves as the main villain of season 2, supporting villain later on and the Human Alliance Series. Appearance His MKI Form was not seen as it was immediately upgraded into MKII the moment it was finished. Spencer.jpg|High Max's Human Form Robogōgu_of_the_10-sai.jpg|High Max MKII Form Personality High Max is generally quiet and a skilled martial artist, serving as both Wily's, later Rohan's personal aide and bodyguard. He does not hesitate to attack anyone who threatens or dishonors either of them, as well as anyone who seriously irritates him, even if the offender in question is a fellow Repliforce member. This is shown that, even though he knows Megaman is important to Wily's plans (Project King), after Joe pats Wily on the shoulders and (rather enthusiastically and loudly) thanks Wily after feeding him information during the Neo incident, Spencer transforms into High Max and attacks without prejudice, barely letting Joe transform, and not giving him the chance to use fly away. He is extremely loyal to both Wily and Rohan, following his orders to the letter and will not let anything come in the way of his master's plans, not even his fellow Repliforce member's incompetence, shown when he fought Megaman and Protoman as High Max so that Bass could carry out his orders. He has a habit of carrying two walnuts with him wherever he goes, shuffling them around in his palms. This actually serves as a sign to his patience, as when he runs out of patience, he crushes them. Relationship Abilities and Powers As the High Max, he is physically the strongest of the three Field Vice-Kings, usually using sheer muscle and power to overwhelm his opponents. He is strong enough to shatter Protoman's Proto-Shield and his armor is strong enough to withstand the Fully Charged Megabuster in close range, showing that he's beyond Hardman's in terms of offense and defense, as he is more than evenly matched with the two Heroes, even in their most strongest forms. High Max possess ten built-in abilities, each with different usages. This makes High Max a well balanced unit. Despite being all muscle, he is also highly intelligent, but he mainly relies on Bass' strategies. Due to his tendency to rely on sheer power, he is often seen to be slow. To give himself an edge at times, Leo has the ability to use bursts of super speed to fight when he needs to, which is equally as capable of overwhelming his opponents as his use of sheer power. Even in human form, he is a skilled fighter and incredibly strong, as he can crush walnuts with just his grip alone, single-handedly overpower several armed police officers without breaking a sweat, and can even destroy Sniper Joes sent his way without having to transform. Weapons and Technology *'Genius Brain': Which he uses to create and improve weapons. *'Punishment Bomb': A small device. When attached to a human he/she becomes a sleeper agent. After usage the device explodes killing the agent to avoid leakage of his mission. *'Fortress Armor': His shoulder pads and skirt armor detach from his body and merges into a large shield. *'Devastation Vulcan': A three-barrel gun gauntlet on both his arms. One barrel on the top and each side. Can fire either beams and bullets. *'Blasting Missile': Fires from his shoulders, left arm, and hips. 6-tube for the shoulders and left arm, and 7-tube for the hips. *'Lumbering Saber': A long switch blade gauntlet on his right arm. Sharp enough to cut through diamond like butter. Can launch an energy slash. *'Dictatorship Hurricane': Fires a large gust of wind from the two vents on his chest. Powerful enough to blow an ocean away just to make a pathway. *'Salvation Cell': That would enable High Max to be rebuilt as long as his head survive. *'Calamity Destruction': A large hidden cannon in his chest between the vents. Its an all-out beam attack that causes earthquakes after firing and can only be used once per battle, thus making it a finishing attack. *'Suicide Crusher': A self-destruct technique, with enough explosive power to wipe out a continent. The last two are High Max's most powerful abilities. A last resort weapon. Attacks *'Pain Killers - '''High Max uses this ability to lose his ability to feel pain, allowing him to keep on fighting after heavily injured and not distracted. *'Paradise Puppet - '''A high level technique which allows High Max to control his body parts using strings of energy controlled by his brain. Using this technique, High Max can control his body like a marionette, allowing him to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force which would impede normal movement. High Max only uses it, if his Salvation Cell is damaged. History Season 1 High Max only appears breifly at the end of season 1 when an E-Wave upgraded his armor to MKII. His human counterpart however appears whenever Wily is around serving as his bodyguard. Season 2 After Bass' defeat and failure to get the Mother Elf, Wily send High Max to deal with Megaman and his allies. However, due to Bass' success in getting rid of the competition, specifically NEO (New Earth Organization) thus causing riots among the humans High Max easily gain control of half the planet and the moon. It was because of that High Max orders his men to locate Bass' remains and have him rebuilt. High Max main job is to have the government trust Wily and also protect his secret of his imvolvement with the Repliforce. Category:User:DeathBloodBass Category:Antagonist Category:Males